The Dance
by cakira
Summary: Fairy Tail High School. The prom is comming up, and Virgo wants to ask Loki to go with her to the dance, but Aries dont want to see anyone touch one of her boys. One shot, LokiXvirgo 3


The dance

There he is, Loki... Virgo´s heart was beating faster and faster for every step she took. He was sitting all alone in the library, it would be the perfect moment for asking him if he wanted to go to the prom with her. Unless someone else already asked him out... Virgo walked closer, she blushed softly as she whispered his name.

"Oh, hey Virgo, I didn´t see you there" Loki smiled, his wonderful smile, which made Virgo blush even harder.

"Hi Loki" she responded quickly. "How are you today?"

"I´m fine, thanks for asking" Loki went back to his book, and Virgo just stood there, looking like an idiot. Come´n Virgo,ask him if he´ve got a date for the dance yet. Ask him!

"L- Loki... uhm.. I´ve been wondering... if..."

Loki looked up at her, he didn´t smile, was he annoyed...? Oh no, had she just ruined her chance...?

"Yes Virgo? What´s on your mind?" Virgo looked down on her feet in shame. "Well, I were wondering, if you... have found a date for the dance yet?" Virgo´s heart was beating faster and faster while she continiued to look at her feet.

Loki laughed "no, I haven´t, actually no one has invited me yet, so I´m not planning on going" he smiled. "why are you blushing Virgo?"

She looked him in the eyes, his beautiful eyes.

Virgo had been in love with Loki for three years, but she´d always been too scared to do anything about him, what if he didn´t like her.

"well, because... I was-" But before Virgo could finish her sentence, she heard a voice she knew too good, Aries was here.

"Hi Loki" Aries giggled while hugging him.

"Hey Aries" Loki blushed softly. "You seem so happy"

"Well that´s because I´m here to ask you out" She said, while sending Virgo a look that made her heart break in two.

Aries and Virgo used to be best friends, Aries was the only one who knew about Virgo´s feelings for Loki. Sadly their friendship ended the day Cancer confessed his love to Virgo, of course Virgo turned him down, but Aries couldn´t take the thing that there were a guy who weren´t in love with her! Aries was the princess of their school, everyone loved her, and she loved it. The day Virgo got her first (and only) love confession, she was a threat and Aries would do everything to break her, by taking the only thing Virgo cared about, Loki.

"you´re here to ask me out?" Loki looked confused, "Why do you want to go out with me? Since when?"

Aries let go of him, and looked him in the eyes. "Since always, I´ve always loved you, so Loki, will you please go to the dance with me?" she whispered the last word which made Loki blush even harder, and Virgo´s eyes got filled with tears. Loki looked at Virgo. "Virgo, you´re crying! what´s wrong?" He stood up, and tried to hug her, but she ran away. Aries smiled, "I think she remembered something important."

"She was crying..." Loki´s eyes got glossy, "I hope she´s okay.."

"Don´t worry about Virgo, I know her, she´s fine." Aries took Loki´s hand, "the only thing that matters are, will you go to the dance with me?" Aries tried her best not to smile, but she couldnt.

Loki couln´t stop thinking about Virgo, there must be a reason why she asked him if he got a date. She also cried when Virgo asked him out, could Virgo, have feelings for him? Do I have feelings for her? Even if I do, should I then ask her out? What about Aries... the prettiest and most popular girl is asking me to the dance, we´re both former spirits of Karin, and Lucy is with Natsu... What should I do?

"Loki, will you go to the dance with me?!" Aries was starting to get annoyed, why didn't he answer her?!

Loki looked Aries in the eyes and whispered "I would love to"

Aries smiled and hugged him again, "YAY, I´m so excited, we should meet someday so we could match our clothes!" she kissed him on the cheek and ran away. Loki sat down and continued reading his book, wondering if he had just made a huge mistake, but he couln´t back out now, and Aries said she´d been in love with him for years... Virgo almost never said a word, she was just staring at him.

Virgo ran home, the only thing she could think of was Aries that bitch kissing Loki, her Loki... and there was nothing Virgo could do. She looked at the pink dress she´d bought, because it matched her hair, the only thing she got in mind when she bought it was, that maybe Loki would finally look at her. If he would just look at her, all her dreams would come true. But sadly, Loki and everyone else only had their eyes on Aries.

There were only two days to the dance, and Virgo didn´t have a date, she didn´t want one either, all she wanted was Loki. Virgo couldn´t go to school, she knew Aries would be talking about her and Loki´s matching clothes, what they were going to do before the dance and after...

Virgo couln´t stop thinking of Loki, thinking that he didn´t care about her, and she imagined him and Aries doing all the things she´d always dreamed about, he´d probardly already forgotten her name...

Actually Loki haven´t, he´d been thinking of Virgo all the time since the day Aries asked him to the dance. He got worried when he heard that she didn´t go to school, what have he done?

Loki left after the first period, he couldn´t concentrate, he tried to call Virgo, but she refused to pick it up. So there were nothing else to do than going with Aries.

Saturday night at 7, Loki stood outside Aries´s house, suited up and as ready as he could be, Virgo was still on her mind, if he were lucky she might come tonight. Aries opened the door, "don´t you think I look beautiful?" she laughed. Loki had to agree with her on being beautiful, Aries really were a beauty, so were Virgo, but Aries in her pink dress, it really looked good on her, matched her pink hair. Pink hair, Virgo got pink hair... He took Aries´s hand and they went to the dance.

At the same time Virgo stood in front of her mirror, the dress really suited her, she haven´t used much make-up, she never wore make-up, so just some mascara and a bit gloss to make her lips shiny and ready for the kiss she wouldn´t get tonight. She looked in the mirror a last time, and left for the dance.

When Virgo arrived, the music stopped and eveyone looked at her in silence. Virgo didn´t have time to wonder, before she could open her mouth Aries stood in front of her, wearing the same dress! Virgo closed her eyes and prepared to die.

"What a lovely dress Virgo-Chan" Aries smiled her evil smile, "it would be a shame if someone... spilled on it" giggled Aries while she poured punch on Virgo´s dress and walked over to Loki. "Virgo, when do you realize, you can´t win! You might have the right dress, but everything looks better on me, oh and most important, I won Loki, the guy you´ve loved since 7th grade, you know what, he´s mine too" Aries laughed and kissed Loki, loki´s first kiss, and it wasn´t Virgo, she felt a tear run down her face... Why did she even come here in the first place, she knew she couldn´t do anything when Aries wanted him.

"Virgo" Loki pushed Aries away and walked up to her, his eyes were glossy, but also burning.

Virgo looked at him, and didn´t know what to do, she ended up looking down on her feet.

Loki pulled her closer to him, looked her in the eyes and sent her his famous, lovely smile, "I love you" whispered he, right before he kissed her gently. Virgo blushed hard and couldn´t believe what happened, she´d been dreaming about kissing Loki for years and now it finally happened!

"I love you too" whispered she, "I´ve always loved you"

He kissed her again, this time a bit harder, the music started playing and they danced, all night.

After the dance, they walked to the park, where they sat all night and looked at the stars. Talking about everything that popped up in their mind, Virgo had never been this happy.

She did not get his first kiss, but she didn't care as long as she had him.


End file.
